Your stubborn and I love you
by miss requiem passion
Summary: SoulxMaka. I suck at summaries. Just read it if you like "I wished we fought like that everyday"


**I do not own Soul eater, sorry.  
One-shot. **

**Please be aware of the rating people. M----for a reason. **

* * *

Maka stood in front of her body mirror, only dressed in her bra and underwear. She was fiddling with her dirty blond hair, flipping it and placing it where she thought it would make her look, what Soul had grown accustomed to calling pretty girls, "hot". She had known Soul for years now, they had lived together for what seemed like decades, and she had just realized her feelings for him in the past year. She was 19 now, finally grown into her womanhood and proud to say she had breast to compete with. Well, breast to compete with on a normal basis.

Maka twirled in front of he mirror, she wasn't happy with herself. She had bought these red lingerie pieces in hopes if she ever got to confess to Soul, she have these underneath to surprise him. Maka sighed and stared into her own eyes, she couldn't see any confidence at all and in fact she thought she saw misery. Maka placed her forehead against the mirror and closed her eyes.

"…I'm never good enough." She whispered quietly. "Why can't I? What can't I just…" Maka felt a tear streaming down her cheek. "It just NOT FAIR." She yelled frustrated and threw the mirror on the floor, a loud crashing noise of glass hitting the ground. Maka jumped back and sighed heavily, now she had to clean it up.

"Maka, you all right in there?" Soul said knocking on her bedroom door. "Breaking things is supposed to be my talent." He chuckled quietly.

"Oh ha-ha Soul." Maka said trying to sound sarcastic. "I just knocked something over by accident, its fine go away." She replied trying to make her voice sound even.

"Pushy much tiny-tits? I was just trying to see if something was wrong, jeez." Soul said flatly and started to walk away.

"Well I didn't ask help from an asshole who can't forget childhood nicknames!" Maka yelled back walking forward without thinking and stepping on a piece of glass. "Ow!" She yelped and fell back onto her bed. Soul cracked the door open slightly and yelled in.

"Hey you okay-" Soul stopped and moved the door open some more to try and view the seen. Maka began to yell loudly as pink spread across her face.

"Soul! Get out you idiot! I'm fine, get out get out get out!" She screamed attempting to get up but falling back on her bead wincing when the glass went deeper into her foot. "Urgh Soul just GET OUT!"

Soul snapped out of his gaze and quickly went over to Maka, taking a cover on her bed and throwing it over her. "Well how was I supposed to know you were half naked?!" He yelled kneeling on the floor and grabbing her ankle.

"Soul I don't need your help, just get out!" She yelled trying to yank her foot away, but Soul had a tight grip on it.

"Maka will you just stand fucking still?! I trying to get the glass piece out and then I'll leave, god damn." Soul argued back in frustration.

"Well-" Maka muttered trying to come back with a response. Instead she tightened her blanket around her and watched as Soul looked intently at her foot. As he pulled out a tiny piece of glass she winced from the pain. "ow..."

"Jeez…" Soul mumbled throwing the piece back on the floor. "If you're going to have woman hissy fits do it on something now breakable or something." Soul said sighing.

"Hissy fits?! I wasn't having a hissy fit thank you very much and by the way at least I wouldn't THROW the glass BACK on the floor you idiot!"

"pfft whatever Maka, at least I have enough self esteem to not throw a mirror that could hurt me on the floor." Soul responded flatly sweeping some glass with his shoe over to the wall.

"I don't have low self esteem thank you!"

"Okay Maka, that's why you were standing in front of the mirror in that" he pointed to her bag that had the label Victoria Secret on it "and judging yourself."

"How would you know?! Were you watching you pervert!"

"No Maka!" Soul yelled "It pretty obvious since I've only lived with you for half a decade!"

"Well-" Maka stuttered trying to think of something. "Just get out already it's none of your business!"

"Maka guys don't like girls who are always critiquing themselves."

"It doesn't matter get out Soul!" Maka yelled tears started to come down.

"Whatever." Soul responded "He's an asshole anyway."

"Yeah" Maka whispered wiping her eyes "he is an asshole…" She tightened her grip on her blanket and yelled "He's a big, fat, white haired, red eyed asshole from hell!" and with that she stood up and pushed Soul out of the her room, slamming the door and locking the door.

"Maka! Maka open the door!" Soul yelled.

Maka knelt down and put her head in her knees, crying. "Go away…" she whispered "Go away Soul…"

"Maka, god your such an idiot! Just let me in!" Soul growled with his forehead against the door. He closed his eyes and listen, he could hear Maka quietly sobbing to herself and he knelt down, his forehead still touching the door. "Maka-chan, just let me in, it's okay…"

"No-no it's not Soul." Maka mumbled rubbing her eye. "You're my partner; I don't want to loose that…" rubbing her eyes some more Maka got up and wrapped the blanket around her like a towel. "Lets-" she paused for a minute to sniffle "Lets just forget about this whole thing, okay Soul?"

"I don't want to forget about it Maka" Soul responded boldly. ".."

"Urgh, letting you in isn't going to do a god damn thing Soul!" Maka yelled stomping her foot. "Just go away already!"

"Just let me in already Maka!"

"Go away!"

"Let me in!"

"GO AWAY!"

"JUST LET ME THE FUCK IN MAKA!"

"Urgh, fine!" Maka screamed opening the door and looking down "What?!"

"It's about time" Soul sighed grinning.

"Okay, the doors open. Now go get a broom for m-"

Before Maka knew it Soul had picked her open and carried her to his room. Maka herself barely realized what was happening until She had been thrown on a bed with Soul lips attached to hers.

"mdmhphmmjsjsh" Maka mumbled while kissing Soul. He grinned to himself, tearing the blanket away from Maka's body and beginning kisses down her neck, "Soul" Maka began saying "S-soul you could have just told me that-Oh!"

"God" Soul muttered "do you ever shut up woman?" He snaked his down underneath Maka's red underwear and pressed firmly; being rewarded with Maka's body shaking a gasp of pleasure. "That's better…" he chuckled.

Maka lifted her hips with each pump of Soul's fingers. She grasped Soul hair with her hands, moaning his name right into his ear, causing Soul to go even faster; which caused her to cry out louder.

"Soul-" she moaned pulling his body closer to hers. She began to tug on his shirt and pants, all of which ended up on the floor and soon after his was naked. Soul was grinning uncontrollably, taking off the rest of Maka's undergarments. He soon found a blushing blond underneath him, and it made him feel uneasy; was Maka ready for this? He looked down at her, a feeling of passion and love for his partner. She responded with her usual bright, bold green eyes. "Soul?" She said her voice full of love. She sat up onto her elbows and pecked him on the lips, smiling as her eyes returned to his crimson ones. "Soul." She said again.

"Neh, didn't I tell you to shut up?" he said crashing his lips into hers and guiding her ankle around his waist and positioning himself. "…But I didn't tell you" he whispered in her ear "that I love you Maka-chan…" and with that he thrusted inside of her and Maka's head shot back as she yelled out. He paused, though un-wanting, to wait untill she said if it was okay…which he was hoping is soon. "Maka…" he growled with lust.

"Soul!" Maka said wrapping her arms around his neck and barring her head in his neck. "Soul, oh god…"

"Maka" Soul said slowly. Maka could feel him slightly move inside of her.

"Soul wait-"

"gah I can't Maka!" Soul interrupted her and thrusted into her again, not pausing and continuing to dive into her, over. And over. And over.

"Soul!" Maka yelled right into his ear. "Soul-God Soul…."

Soul gripped the headboard and repeated pounding into his partner; being fueled by Maka's cries in his ears. "Maka…" Soul moaned gripping the headboard tighter. He soon found a pair of soft hands over top of his as Maka lay back down on the bed and gripped the headboard with him. He looked down at her as she thrashed her head left and right, calling out his name. It made him feel like a _man._ "God Maka!" He yelled grabbing the back of knee and pushing in harder.

"Soul…" Maka yelled thrusting upward into his hips. "Soul stop I-I'm going come."

"Good.." he replied gripping the back of her other knee. "Come for me right now Maka…"

"But Soul!"

"God Maka just come!"

" But Soul!"

"Maka for Jesus Christ" he yelled pounding into her one last time as they both came. Everything slowed for a minute, no talking. Soul and Maka both panted, as soul let go of her legs, she hooked them around his waist and he placed his forehead on hers. "Do you really Maka?" he said breathless "Do you really need to be stubborn _during_ sex?" he passed sliding out and going down on his elbows so their foreheads were still touching. He starred into her eyes. "God, you don't shut up do you?" he chuckled.

"Well…" Maka said looking away and rubbing her hands down his arms "You love me anyway, right?" she blushed and starred back into his crimson eyes. "You put up with me being stubborn and I…" she paused for a moment "I put up with your unusual white hair of hotness."

"Hotness?" Soul said with a grin "Since when do you compliment me?"

"I don't" she snapped putting her hands over her chest.

"Whoah, don't need to get defensive!" he chuckled. "I do believe you just did though, you can't deny that. Only an idiot would."

"Then I guess I'm an idiot then, huh?" She smiled

"Okay not your trying to be stubborn, I'm gonna go." He laughed rolling off of her and lying sideways next to her, putting an arm behind his head. "Go to sleep."

"But-"

"God woman!" he yelled rolling his eyes and turning over the other way.

"Soul~" Maka laughed snuggling up behind him and barring her face in his hair. "I love you…" she whispered calmly.

"yeah yeah…" he yawned as he pulled one of her legs over his so he could stroke it comfortably. Maka huffed in his hair and pinched his back. "Ow!" he grunted "I love you too" Soul chuckled "jeez…"

* * *

**Talk about crap. D  
I can't stand this story...  
It feels so, crappy! Urgh! I feel like it didn't flow.  
Though I didn't read through it -----never reads through her stories XD  
So I don't know, maybe it's just because its 1am in the mourning.  
And maybe because it's not as long as I'd like it to be. ******

Well please review! 8D  
Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
